Traditionally, consumers have purchased products at in-store retail locations. The advent of online shopping, however, has greatly influenced consumer spending and enabled consumers to purchase products without physically going to in-store retail locations. Furthermore, many retailers now have both in-store retail locations as well as online websites in which consumers can purchase products. Managing and tracking consumers' purchases at both in-store retail locations and online would be advantageous. While some management and tracking of consumer purchases is available, there is also a need for more efficient systems and methods and for systems and methods to manage and track certain types of purchases.